This disclosure relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a resistive pull assembly for resisting movement of a rope, belt, or some other length of material.
Individuals perform various exercises for the purpose of developing and training their bodies. Exercises can be performed using free weights, such as barbells, or with machines providing resistance. Many individuals prefer machines that provide a natural motion while utilizing body leverage in performing the exercise. This facilitates isolation of particular parts of the individual's body. Adjusting the resistance of such machines is often complicated.